A MAd game : a pokémon nuzlocke fanfiction
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Claire est une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal...jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve propulsée dans le monde étrange de Pokémon...qui est cette personne masquée et pourquoi parle-t-elle d'un " Jeu " ? Claire pourra-t-elle rentrer chez elle ? Lisez pour découvrir... (T car je suis parano )
1. Prologue

A MAd Game: A

Pokémon Y Fanfiction

Prologue

Claire éteignit sa 2DS, et regarda l'heure sur son portable. Trois heure du matin. Elle jura intérieurement. Elle qui devait se coucher tôt pour se lever a 6h, elle avait encore passé la nuit à jouer a Pokémon. Mais qu'y pouvais-t-elle ? Elle adorait ce jeu depuis toute petite, et elle venait juste de faire l'acquisition de la dernière version, Pokémon Y ! Comment diable ses parents voulaient-ils qu'elle se contrôle ?! Elle soupira avant de s'allonger et de s'enrouler dans ses draps. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormis, espérant avoir au moins trois petites de sommeil pour le lendemain.

Endormie comme elle l'était, elle ne vit pas sa console se rallumer. Pas plus quelle ne vit l'homme a cape en sortir. Celui-ci sourit, deux yeux sanglants perçant l'obscurité de sa capuche. Il fit un geste, et Claire se transforma en un millier de nombres. Un code informatique, qui rentra dans la console. L'homme observa une seconde la console avant de l'éteindre et de disparaître a son tour.

_**QUE LE JEU COMMENCE**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Welcome in the world of Pokémon !

Claire se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose lui rentrer dedans. « OOOF ! MOTHERFUCKER ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement. Elle réalisa à cet instant que son agresseur n'était autre qu'une sorte…d'oiseau ? /** .Fuck./ ** _( ndla : Les passages entres slash et en gras représenteront les pensées de notre chèèère Claire ! ) ._ L'oiseau partit sans demander son reste, ayant peu envie de se retrouver sur une broche car visiblement la jeune et jolie jeune fille n'avait pas _DU TOUT _apprécié son réveil. Mais c'était son job !

Enfin bref. Quittons notre petit oiseau pour retourner à Claire, complètement paumée la pauvre.

Claire s'assit au bord du lis où elle se trouvait, et prit le temps d'analyser l'espace autour d'elle. /**Okay. Cet endroit n'est absolument pas ma chambre. C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Tout est ROSE ! Ugh. JE HAIS LE ROSE PUTAIIIIIN ! / **Elle se leva brusquement, sur sa moquette-rose-. Elle était habillée d'un pyjamas-rose encore-. Elle se précipita devant le miroir. Il y eu un flash blanc, et elle se retrouva habillée de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait une jupe à carreaux, un chapeau rose avec des lunettes blanches, et un sac à main rose.

/**…What just happened ?! *trad : Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! */ **

Claire se débarrassa vite fais de ses horribles vêtements et revêtis un jean ainsi qu'un T-shirt vert.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! Bon, il est temps de voir où je suis… »

Elle descendit prudemment les marches et arriva dans une cuisine. Là, une femme se retourna, et Claire retint un hurlement. Les yeux de la femme étaient fixes, et un grand sourire inquiétant plaqué sur le visage.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu as dormi comme une pierre ma parole ! C'est bon, tu t'es bien remise du déménagement ?

-Que…vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! s'écria Claire abasourdie

-Il est plus que temps de se bouger ! Pour commencer, tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller te présenter aux voisins ! » continua l'étrange femme sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire Claire. Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et alla se poster en face de l'évier, sans rien faire.

-Eh ! Où est-ce qu'on est ?! Qui êtes vous et où sont mes parents ?! s'écria Claire en allant voir la femme qui prétendait être sa mère. Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Claire fit quelques pas en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Cette femme n'était pas sa mère ! Sa mère était…était…Claire sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était incapable de se souvenir à quoi ressemblait sa mère. Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration sifflante. /**Claire…C'est mon nom hein ?! Je viens de Bordeaux…Bordeaux ? Mais c'est où, Bordeaux ?! C'est quoi mon nom de famille ?! Que..qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!/ **


	3. Chapter 2 : Let's go !

CHAPITRE 2 : LET'S GO !

Claire se sentit soudain soulevée, avant de se faire jeter dehors avec un bon coup de pied au cul de la part de…quelqu'un, une force inconnue. Sa « mère » n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle se releva et massa son derrière endoloris.

-Putain ça fait maleuh ! gémit-elle lamentablement

Oh et merde hein, elle avait bien de droit de se plaindre un peu ! C'est pas vous qui vois êtes retrouvés dans le monde de pokémon avec un réveil abominable et une espèce de zombie-truc-machinpascool-androïde (rayez la mention inutile) qui vois sert de **_MERE_** ! Elle était restée très calme jusqu'à maintenant mais bon, fuck hein. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien alors elle estimait avoir RELATIVEMENT le droit de PETER UN CABLE non ? Ses nerfs n'étaient pas à toute épreuve non plus !

Elle releva la tête en voyant une main tendue. Celle-ci appartenait à un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge- il était même assez mignon en fait…- portant une tenue acceptable, et à côté de lui se tenait une gamine semblant surexcitée, mais vêtue de rose. /**C'est quoi leur problème avec le rose ici ?! Euk ! / ** Elle accepta la main tendue avec soulagement – enfin quelqu'un qui semblait saint d'esprit !-.

-Bonjour ! Je me présente, je suis Kalem, ton voisin ! souris le jeune homme.

\- Et moi c'est Sannah ! hihihi ! 3 3 gloussa la gamine à côté.

**/Mon Dieu, je ne vais jamais la supporter-celle-la. Une Kikoo. Pourquoi moi ? Arg./**

-Tu as une chance incroyable ! continua de gazouiller la fillette. Je suis venue rien que pour toi ! 3

/**T'aurais pu rester chez toi que je t'en aurais pas voulue hein… /** Claire se massa l'arrête du nez **/ Ne pas commettre de meurtre. Ne pas tuer la gosse ne pas tuer la gosse ne pas…RHAAAAA ! /**

Heureusement pour la survie de la jeune Sannah – qui ignorait complètement les sombres pensées agitant notre héroïne-, Kalem reprit à cet instant la parole.

-Le célèbre professeur Platane, la sommité de Kalos en ce qui concerne les Pokémons, a une mission à confier à 5 enfants ! Pourquoi voudrait-il t'inclure ? Et comment te connait-il alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver à Bourg-Croquis ? C'est un mystère !

**/Alors ici c'est Borg-croquis…et waitaminutewhatthefuck JE SUIS DANS LE MONDE DE POKEMON Y HOLY SHIT !/** -eh oui, elle n'avait pas encore fais le rapprochement avec son jeu-

/**Bon, ce « professeur Platane », mais quel nom à la con, aura peut-être un neurone qui pourra m'aider à rentrer chez moi ? /**

-On s'en fiche non ? Repris Sannah.

**/NON ON S'EN FICHE PAS ESPECE D'IDIOTE JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! ET PLUS J'AURAIS D'INFOS MIEUX CE SERA ! /** failli hurler Claire. Mais elle se contint de justesse, pendant que la gamine continuait son babillage incessant.

-Il faut aller à la ville voisine ! Devinez ce qu'on va y faire ?

**/Jouer à cache-cache ?/ **pensa sarcastiquement Claire. **/Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment un humour de merde…/**

-On va recevoir des Pokémons ! 3 3 Trop génial ! Aller hop hop on se bouge ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, la gamine partit à toute vitesse, laissant derrière elle un nuage de poussière.

Kalem fit un clin d'œil à Claire avant de partir à son tour, laissant notre protagoniste complètement paumée et avec un derche en compote.

**/Mais…j'en ai rien à foutre moi d'avoir un Pokémon ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! / **Claire tenta de rentrer de nouveau dans « sa » maison mais étrangement, la porte refusa de n'ouvrir. En regardant pas la fenêtre, elle vit le zombie qui lui faisait office de mère toujours devant l'évier, telle une statue. Ce n'était donc pas elle qui bloquait la porte. Elle fit le tour du village, sans trouver d'autres issues que la porte par laquelle étaient sortis les deux jeunes. Autre fait étrange, elle était incapable de dépasser certaines limites, comme si un mur l'en empêchait. Elle ne pouvait donc pas aller sur l'herbe, par exemple.

**/Okaaay, que je le veuille ou non, je suis visiblement obligée de suivre les deux zigotos de tout à l'heure hein…bon j'ai rien à y perdre…/ **Elle soupira et se dirigea donc, en désespoir de cause, vers les grandes portes. A sa grande surprise, celles-ci s'ouvrirent toutes seules dès qu'elle se fut approche. Claire recula de quelques pas et les portes se fermèrent.

Claire resta en face des portes quelques instants, choquée.

**/What. C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Booon. Après tout, si je suis VRAIMENT dans le monde de pokémon, faut que je m'attende à ce que des trucs pas logiques arrivent. Aller, mode panda heureux activé ! Tooout va biieeeen…./ **Sur cet essai d'optimisation, Claire s'approcha de la porte et partit vers l'inconnu. Elle ignorait que derrière elle, une silhouette encapuchonnée, la même que celle étant apparue dans sa chambre, l'observait. La silhouette sourit avant de se décomposer en un millier de nombres, disparaissant dans l'espace numérique.

* * *

Okay. Alors voilà le chapitre 2 ! Enfin !

Il s'est passé un truc que je n'avais pas prévu. J'ai avancé bien trop vite dans mon jeu ! Résultat, j'ai déjà les deux 1er badges et tout…donc je vais devoir rédiger cette fic en regardant des let's play. C'est pourquoi le rythme de parution va surement ralentir un max. Sorry !

Review pliz ?


	4. Chapter 3: HELP MEEEE

Maddey : waaaa….ça fais un bail que je n'ai rien écrit ! *se met à genoux* je vous supplie de bien vouloir pardonner cet énoooorme retard.

Disclaimer : JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT PAS POKEMON

Sur ceux : bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : HELP MEEE**

Claire arriva dans une petite ville, après avoir marche sur un petit chemin de quoi...20m ?  
**/whaaaat. C'est pas... Est-ce que ces deux villes sont différentes ?! Elles sont séparées par UN PUTAIN DE TERRE PLEIN C EST TOUT ! C'est pas une vrai " différences" ca ! Bon sang.../**

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle entendit son nom être appelé.  
"CLAIRE ! PAR ICI ! "  
Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle avant de repérer un groupe assis a un café ou se trouvaient les deux adolescents qu'elle poursuivait. Le garçon - Kalem, si elle se souvenait bien - se contenta de lui sourire en hochant la tête tandis que la pile électrique rose sautait partout.  
Avec eux se trouvaient deux autres enfants. L'un devait avoir un sérieux problème de surpoids et possédait une coupe de cheveux des plus douteuses tandis que l'autre ne devais même pas avoir commence sa croissance étant donne sa taille. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un nain ? Bref. Elle avança lentement vers les gens, prudente car après tout on ne savais jamais a quoi s'attendre avec eux.  
" Te voilà enfin ! On va pouvoir arrêter les ragots et faire ta connaissance ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! " Chantonna l'exaspérante gamine qui allait finir par réduire son espérance de vie à ce rythme.  
Claire poussa un très TRES long soupir, et alla s'asseoir, se demandant tout de même comment ils avaient pu commencer à raconter des ragots sur elle alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient que depuis 5 minutes à tout casser. Enfin bref.

A peine eut-elle pose son derrière sur une des chaises du café, que Kalem se tourna vers elle.  
" Claire, c'est ici le point de rendez-vous. "  
**/ De quoi y cause la ? /** pensa Claire, qui commençait à en avoir ras-la-casquette de ne rien comprendre a ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.  
Kalem continua, s'adressant au groupe entier cette fois.  
" Bon, je crois que c'est le moment pour tout le monde de faire connaissance. Je vous présente Claire..."  
**/ oh, il me présente alors qu'il me connait même pas. Trop. Chou. /** pensa sarcastiquement ladite présentée.  
Kalem fut soudain coupe par le garçon plutôt "bien enveloppe" qui en se dandinant sur sa chaise s'exclama :  
" Exactement comme Sannah l'avait dit ! C'est toujours la première sur l'info !"  
**/ Disons plutôt que je lui suis rentrée dedans après avoir été expulsée de ma " maison ".../  
**" Et donc...repris Kalem, Lui c'est Tierno. "

Il désigna le garçon en face de lui, celui qui venait de le couper. " Le pro de la musique et de la danse. Et voici Trovato, -il montra de la main le plus petit des 2 inconnus - le timide génie en Herbe qui a réponse a tout.

-Je suis vraiment enchanté de pouvoir vous rencontrer ! chantonna Tierno, avant de sourire d'un air gêné. "Hé hé, désolé, je ne peux pas me retenir…Et si on se donnait des surnoms pour briser la glace ? "

**/ Attend une seconde mon gros je veux pas de surnom moi ! / **S'affola mentalement Claire. A peine arrivée aux milieux d'une mande de joyeux rigolos voilà qu'elle allait se retrouver affublée d'un surnom ? Nononononon !

Tierno, ignorant complètement la panique de Claire, continua.

"Pour toi…Miss C c'est pas mal non ? "fit-il apparemment fière de sa découverte.

Alors que Claire s'apprêtait à répondre " Nope ", la puce surexcitée rose, j'ai nommé Sannah, hurla d'une voix stridente :

" QUELLE HORREUR ! QUEL MANQUE DE GOUT ! C'EST PTITE C QU'IL FAUT ! "

Si Claire était totalement d'accord avec la première partie du discours, elle l'était en revanche moins avec la fin.

Un court silence suivit l'explosion, avant que la petite ne se tourne vers le petit génie, un sourire innocent plaqué sur ses lèvres.

"Alors, Trovato, j'ai raison hein ? "

**/Un démon. pensa Claire horrifiée. Cette gosse est un pur démon de manipulation. .God./**

Ledit génie ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être prit a parti. Il sursauta, gêné.

"Sannah, n'essaie pas de me faire prendre parti, tu sais que…ça me met mal à l'aise…et puis….vous voulez déjà utiliser des surnoms ? Nous venons juste de nous rencontrer ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment correct du point de vue de l'étiquette ? " Si Claire avait pu, elle lui aurait sauté au cou.

**/ Enfin quelqu'un de sensé dans ce monde de fou ! Merciiii !/ **

"Mais si vous insistez, Dame C serait sans doute plus approprié… "continua Trovato en regardant ses pieds. Il avait l'air tellement embarrassé que Claire eut presque pitié de lui. Il s'était fait prendre en traître par la gamine démoniaque après tout.

A cet instant, Kalem leva la main.

" Et si l'intéressée choisissait elle-même ? dit-il en se tournant vers Claire, qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

**/Mon sauveur ! / **

"Bonne idée ! glapit Sannah. Alors Claire, tu choisi quoi ? P'tite C, Miss C ou Dame C ? "

**/Ces surnoms sont tous plus pourris les uns que les autres ! / **gémit mentalement Claire.

"Aucun des trois! " déclara-t-elle farouchement. Vous m'appellerez Claire un point c'est tout.

-D'accord ! On t'appellera comme ça alors ! J'aimerais que l'on devienne les meilleures amies du monde !

**/ Tu peux toujours courir. / **gronda notre héroïne.

-Au fait Tierno ! continua Sannah. Tu nous les montres ces Pokémons ? On doit en choisir un chacun c'est bien ça ?

-Bien sûr ! rit Tierno, je suis sûr que côté émotions, ça va être un festival pour vous ! Comme pour moi et Trov ! "

Il fouilla quelques instants dans son sac avant d'en sortir une boîte cylindrique. Il l'ouvrit et la présenta à Claire. Dans la boîte se trouvaient trois pokéballs, chacune ayant une petite étiquette avec un symbole de l'élément du Pokémon.

Claire hésita quelques instants avant de saisir la pokéball du Pokémon aquatique. « Grenousse » d'après l'étiquette.

Claire fit sortir le Pokémon aquatique de sa pokéball.

"Grenousse c'est vraiment un nom de merde. A partir de maintenant tu t'appelle Kenshin. C'est le nom d'un célèbre samouraï de manga. " (1)

Elle jeta un œil aux autres pour voir Sannah prendre le Pokémon feu, "Feunnec" tandis que Kalem se présentait à son Pokémon herbe, "Marisson".

Elle posa son nouvel ami sur ses genoux et se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation.

Trovato annonca qu'il avait également quelque chose à donner aux trois dresseurs nouvellement nommés. Il leur distribua à chacun un Pokédex, appareil de haute technologie très utile permettant de mieux comprendre les Pokémons et de les répertorier. Tierno, lui, donna également à notre héroïne une lettre pour sa "môman, et les deux individus s'enfuirent rapidement, adoptant visiblement la technique du « courage, fuyons ! » devant le regard de tueur n°5 décerné par Claire.

**/Nan….me dites pas que je vais devoir retourner chez le zombie….NOOOOOOOOOON !/ **

* * *

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :

(1) : C'est la vérité ! " Rurouni Kenshin" est un excellent manga que je conseille à tout les amateurs du Japon et des samouraï.

Maddey : Bon, revenons à un sujet plus important. Je vais rentrer en Terminale S prochainement, et donc avoir une somme de travail con-si-dé-rable.

Déjà que ma vitesse de publication était plus lente que celle d'un escargot boiteux, elle va encore se ralentir ( si si, c'est possible). Pour autant, je n'abandonne pas cette fic.

Vouli voilà...

review ? :3


	5. Chapter 4: On the road again

**CHAPITRE 4 : On the road again**

Maddey : Hello les gens ! Un petit message avant de commencer ce chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier Yelow-chan de sa review longue et constructive ! Et je tiens à lui répondre :  
Yellow-chan, donc, merci beaucoup. Quand j'ai commencé cette fic je ne savais pas trop comment la mener, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je tente une fic basée à 100% sur un jeu.

En effet comme tu l'a dit, avant je suivais les dialogues à la lettre mais je vais être franche, c'est long et chiant à faire. J'ai donc un peu tatonné sur comment me débrouiller pour suivre le jeu tout en tentant de ne pas être trop lourde dans ce chapitre.

J'apprécierais vraiment un avis tel que celui que tu as posté ! Ca m'aide beaucoup à progresser !

En espérant avoir réussi à remplir tes attentes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Claire marchait d un pas rageur vers l endroit d ou elle avait elle virée de force. Comme si elle avait envie d y retourner ! **/Quelle poisse...bon je fourre la lettre dans les mains du zombie et .casse./**  
Déjà que la preste rose l'avait retardée pour un combat à la noix ! Sans oublier que vu que notre chère Claire est une vétérane des jeux Pokémon, elle savait très bien s'y prendre et avait donc prit un malin plaisir -oui c'est mal mais bon elle avait BESOIN de se défouler- à écraser Sannah en deux temps trois mouvements. Surtout qu'ayant l'avantage du type et une attaque eau déjà connue par Kenshin, Claire avait gagné par avance...

Cependant, même si elle avait gagne, Claire n'en restait pas moins en était de choc profond. Juste après sa victoire, une voix avait surgit de nulle part pour beugler " CLAIRE A GAGNE ! KENSHIN GAGNE 35 XP ! KENSHIN MONTE AU NIVEAU 6!" son pokémon avait ensuite brille d une lueur verte et...c'était tout. Et Claire avait été...surprise par cela. Pour rester polis.

….

Bon soyons francs. Elle avait flippé à mort et hurlé avant de s'enfuir en courant, Kenshin sous le bras. Pas très classe, comme sortie.

Bref. Revenons à nos moutons. Claire se tenait présentement en face de THE maison. Elle passa précautionneusement a cote de l'espèce de rhinocéros dormant dans le bac a sable -elle l'avait approche une fois et ce truc avait tente de la mordre-. Avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de rentrer.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, sa pseudo/zombie/androïde/ de mère temporaire lui avait foncé dessus à peine le pas de la porte passé. Elle avait déblatéré tout un long discours auquel Claire de prêta aucune attention.

Le zombie lui arracha la lettre des mains avant de la lire et…..de ROUGIR ?!

**/Nan….me dites pas que j'ai apporté une lettre perverse ?! Je savais même pas qu'un zombie pouvait avoir une vie sexuelle !/**

Soudain, la femme disparut en courant, laissant derrière elle une trainée de poussière ainsi qu'une image résiduelle.

/**Whoa, c'est speedy gonzales ou quoi ?/**

Avant que notre héroïne n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle était de retour avec un sac en bandoulière remplis à ras-bord.

« N'oublie pas ta carte ! » s'écria la femme en fourrant l'item précédemment nommé dans les mains de Claire qui se laissait faire, ayant décidé que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de parler avec ce robot. Une fois le discours préenregistré terminé, la « mère » de Claire resta tout bonnement plantée devant la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**/Okaaay. Le message sous-entendu c'est « vas-y casse toi » ? Bon de toute façon c'est ce que j'avais prévus de faire donc…. /**

Claire fit donc volte-face et sorti de la maison d'un pas décidé. Elle s'apprêtait à se rendre vers la porte quand le rhinocéros se mit soudain à bouger et à aller….DROIT VERS ELLE ?!

« EEEEEK ! » cria Claire en reculant précipitamment. Le pokémon –Rhinocorne, si elle se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit le zombie- s'approcha d'elle et hurla « RHINO ! ». Le souffle du cri fut suffisamment puissant pour faire tomber Claire sur son derrière.

Le reste fut flou pour Claire qui avait encore les oreilles qui sifflaient.

**/Vous venez de perdre 3 pourcents d'audition, félicitation !/** pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle se souvenait vaguement que sa mère avait déboulé de la maison, dit tout un tas de trucs comme quoi elle était en sécurité avec un pokémon, avant de retourner dans la maison et de fermer la porte à clef.

Elle se releva en grognant et en massant son derrière endoloris pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Un cercle de chiffres (dans le genre pentacle d'invocation) apparut à quelques mètres de là. La silhouette encapuchonnée en sortis et observa un instant Claire avant de murmurer. _« Bien. Passons à la seconde phase… » _Elle fit apparaître un clavier en face de lui et écrivit quelques ligne.

Pendant ce temps, Claire décida de faire sortir Kenshin de sa pokéball, et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

« Bon écoute coco. Je ne viens pas d'ici et je veux en sortir. T'es avec moi ? »

**/Bien…je suis en train de parler à une grenouille. C'est bon je suis devenue dingue…ce monde aura eu raison de ma santé mentaaaale…/**

« Evidemment que je suis avec toi ! Tu es mon dresseur après tout ! » …..répondit Kenshin ?

…

…Un troupeau d'angelots blonds avec de petites ailes blanches passa…

…

« …..TU PARLES ?! » hurla Claire. Les pokémons n'étaient pas sensés parler !

« TU ME COMPRENDS ?! » cria le pokémon qui avait l'air aussi surpris que sa dresseuse.

Tout cela engendra une totale confusion d'une dizaine de minutes. La silhouette sourit avant de faire disparaître son clavier d'un geste de la main.

« _Voyons comment ça va évoluer maintenant… » _murmura-t-elle avant de disparaitre à son tour en se décomposant en un nuage électronique.

Claire et son pokémons étaient à présent assis par terre l'un en face de l'autre.

« Bon. Je résume. souffla Claire. De un : - elle leva un doigt- je suis dans un monde bizarre qui n'est pas le mien où tout le monde agit bizarrement et je cherche actuellement un moyen d'en sortir, d'où le côté dresseur bien pratique. De deux, -elle leva un second doigt- je suis apparemment capable de comprendre les pokémons alors que je ne le pouvais pas i peine 10 minutes. Kenshin hocha la tête.

-En effet, ça à l'air d'être le cas… »

Claire soupira profondément et se massa l'arrête du nez.

**/Comme si ce monde n'était pas assez dingue comme ça, voilà que je me mets à comprendre les pokémons. Okay. /**

« Bon, allons-y. » dit-elle en posant son compagnon sur son épaule – celui-ci préférait ça à sa pokéball-.

Sur le chemin, une dame se planta devant Claire : « Et une potion, une ! Ne soyez pas timides ! » s'écria la femme en fourrant une potion sous forme de spray dans la main d'une Claire encore une fois paumée.

« Que….bon bein okay hein….merci quand même ! cria-t-elle à la dame déjà partie.

-C'était quoi ça ?! fit Kenshin, éberlué, sur son épaule.

-Pas la moindre idée mon vieux. Mais j'ai cessé d'essayer de comprendre ce monde. » soupira Claire en haussant les épaules.

Nos deux compères reprirent donc la route en direction de la sortie. Soudain, un homme portant un sac à dos bien remplis, un randonneur, sans doute, les arrêta en se postant au milieu du chemin.

**/Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me barrer la route bon sang ?!/ **Claire commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre que les gens se pointent devant elle sans grande raison apparente.

« Eh la, dresseur ! Attention quand tu iras dans les hautes herbes ! Les pokémons sauvages vont te tomber dessus ! Mais avec ton partenaire, ça ira ! »

Sur ces mots, l'homme retourna se poster près de la sortie.

« Attend un peu….je veux vérifier un truc. » souffla Claire à son pokémon.

Elle alla parler à l'homme à trois reprises. Cependant, à chaque fois, celui-ci lui sortait exactement la même tirade.

**/J'avais raison ! Je suis bien coincée dans le jeu ! Ces gens sont donc des PNJ ! C'est pour ça qu'ils se comportent tous comme des robots ! /**

Elle décida cependant de garder ces infos pour elle, elle expliquerait tout à Kenshin plus tard. De toute façon, celui-ci avait déjà une idée générale de sa situation.

Quand Claire arriva sur un petit chemin de terre, une voix –celle du match-, sortie encore une fois de nulle part cria : **« ROUTE 2. CHEMIN PROGRES. »**

« QUI EST LA !? » hurla Claire en regardant autour d'elle. Mais rien. Personne en vue. A croire que la voix venait vraiment de nulle part…

« Un problème ? demanda Kenshin

-Bein oui ! T'as pas entendu ça ?! rétorqua Claire brusquement.

-Je n'ai rien entendu de spécial… »fit Kenshin en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Claire resta silencieuse un instant, fixant Kenshin. Elle reprit ensuite sa route, plongée dans ses pensées.

**/D'accord. Je suis la seule à entendre cette voix étrange qui hurle des choses à tout bout de champ. Peut-être est-ce car je ne viens pas de ce monde ? Va falloir que je sois prudente dans mes actes….sinon Kenshin va croire que sa dresseuse est bonne pour l'asile, ce qui ne serait pas totalement faux en fait vu que je suis apparemment la seule personne saine d'esprit à être libre de mes actes ici…/ **

Claire était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas l'oiseau qui lui fonçait dessus par derrière…et la fit tomber la tête la première dans la boue.

Immédiatement, Kenshin se posta en face dudit volatile qui se tordait de rire.

« Ugh….Kenshin, utilise Ecras' Face! » cria Claire en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

**/Ma première rencontre et je suis déjà bonne pour avoir une bosse ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tous les piafs veulent ma mort ici ?! D'abord au réveil et maintenant ça ? ET MES FRINGUES BORDEL ! JE SUIS DEGUEULASSE MAINTENANT ET J'EN AI PLEIN LES CHEVEUX FAIS CHIEZ ! /**

Kenshin fonça donc la tête la première dans l'oiseau, qui se retrouva propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Mais celui-ci répliqua avec une attaque semblable qui projeta la pauvre grenouille dans les bras de son dresseur.

« Shit. Encore une fois Kenshin ! encouragea Claire.

Pendant que son compagnon courait vers l'ennemi, Claire récupéra à sa ceinture l'une des 4 pokéballs qu'elle avait achetés avant de partir, par précaution.

**/Toujours faire confiance à son intuition…BANZAI!/** pensa-t-elle en lançant de toutes ses forces la pokéball vers l'oiseau. Celui-ci fut aspiré par a lumière rouge de celle-ci. La balle gigota une fois….deux fois…trois fois…et se stabilisa.

**/Ma première capture…./**songea Claire en la récupérant.

Le pokédex vibra soudainement, elle le sorti et observa un instant les données affichées. Son nouveau compagnon était visiblement un Roucool de niveau 3.

« Alors comme ça tu es un mâle….Eole. Tu t'appelleras Eole. » décida-t-elle en rangeant le Pokédex.

* * *

Maddey : Donc,j'ai décidé de modifier la narration de ce chapitre. J'apprécierais vraiment des avis sur ce que vous, mes chers lecteurs, en pensez.

Aller, a la prochaine !

Review pliz ? :3


	6. Chtite note

Maddey au clavier !

Bonjour mes chère lecteurs !

Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre - désolééééée ! il est en cours je le promet ! LÂCHEZ CES FLINGUES !- mais une note de l'auteur de cette fic à votre encontre.

Déjà, j'ai oublié de préciser une chose évidente que je ne pensais pas nécessaire de dira mais bon on ne sait jamais :...je ne possède pas Pokémon, bien entendu. u_u"

Ensuite, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas expliqué les règles du Nuzlocke...j'ai pensé à les expliquer dans cette note mais j'ai décidé que les règles seraient énoncées au fur et à mesure. Pour les non-connaisseurs de ce qu'est le Nuzlocke Challenge, vous découvrirez ma version de celui-ci petit à petit ! Ceux qui connaissent, sachez juste que je vais changer un peu les règles.

Mais allons au fais :

Dans 2 jours exactement, ce sera la rentrée des classes. Comme je rentre en Terminale S, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail et pas conséquent moins de temps libre pour écrire et jouer à la DS. Je ne met pas cette fiction en hiatus pour autant, car je compte bien la continuer tout au long de l'année.

Le travail à venir et mon inspiration aléatoire sont deux des raisons principales de pourquoi est-ce que je ne me fixe pas un rythme de publication. Je sais que beaucoup de lecteurs -moi la première- son heureux de savoir que l'auteur de la fiction se fixe un rythme. Cependant, je sais parfaitement que je n'arriverais pas à le tenir, donc je n'en met pas, ça évite les déceptions pour vous mes lecteurs et du stress supplémentaire pour moi. Car si il y a une chose que je gère mal, c'est le stress, la pression.

J'espère arriver à poster le prochain chapitre avant Mardi, mais cette note et la pour prévenir que le rythme de publication déjà bien lent et aléatoire le sera encore plus à partir de septembre. ^^" Je m'excuse par avance et j'espère que vous continuerez a me lire néanmoins.

De plus, je tenais à dire que la fiction qui m'a inspirée pour écrire celle-ci, et à laquelle je reprend beaucoup d'idées est celle de Totor999 " Pokémon D/P: Plus qu'un jeu " Qui est une fiction hilarante et extrêmement bien écrite que je conseille à tout le monde!

Malheureusement, elle est arrêtée pour le moment. :(

J'ai repris l'idée de base de cette fiction et je ne le cache pas, je n'essaie cependant pas de faire du plagiat. Ma fiction sera différente. ( ous le verrez bien assez tôt...niark niark)

Pour finir, je remercie Yellow-chan d'avoir pointé la petite incohérence concernant Claire. O.o

Pour l'expliquer, je dirais juste qu'en fait, je ne prévois rien du tout et écrit cette fic au fur et à mesure, d'où les incohérences que je vais quand même essayer de limiter au maximum. Mais celle-là m'a échappée. Tu à l'oeil ! :)

Voilà...je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Chaque fois que je reçoit une review ça me fais chaud au coeur. Merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fanfiction et de me laisser un petit mot, ça égaye mes journées.

Du fond du coeur, merci à tout mes lecteurs. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

Sayonara !

Maddey


	7. Chapter 5 : MONEEEEEY

**CHAPITRE 5: money money !**

Claire continua à avancer à travers les hautes herbes – qui lui arrivaient quand-même jusqu'à la taille ! Elle ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds !- pendant quelques minutes, avant d'arriver sur un petit passage tranquille….où se trouvaient Kalem ainsi que le diable en rose.  
/** Oh non…peut-être que si je me faufile elle ne me verra pas…/** Sur ces pensées, Claire et Kenshin tentèrent de se décaler afin de passer en catimini…mais se firent arrêter par une petite colline de 10cm.  
« Me dites pas que je suis obligée de passer près de Sannah ! » grogna Claire en soupirant. « Bon bein tant pis hein… » Elle avança de quelques pas, et la peste rose lui sauta au cou. « Hey ! Doucement Sannah ! » gapit notre héroïne, se sentant perdre pied….

Claire retomba donc par terre pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. « Viens ! sourit Sannah, on va apprendre comment attraper des pokémons ! » Claire se fit un facepalm.** / Je sais DEJA attraper des pokémons bougre d'imbécile j'en ai un de plus ! /** Elle pensa cela très fort mais heureusement se retint de le hurler. Au lieu de cela, elle laissa Kalem et Sannah à leurs explications dans du vide et se contenta de continuer à avancer, en ayant prit soin de recevoir quelques pokéballs gratuites de la part de Kalem, parce qu'un truc gratuit ne fais jamais de mal et surtout ne se refuse pas.  
Claire et ses deux camarades continuèrent à avancer à travers les hautes herbes, faisant quelques rencontres fortuites (Claire écopa de quelques bosses supplémentaires ainsi que d'un supplément de boue sur ses vêtements), mais rien de bien grave. Ces rencontres permirent à Kenshin de s'entraîner, Claire ne voulant pas faire sortit Eole tout de suite. Peu avant d'entrer dans une forêt, Claire passa devant un jeune garçon qui se tenait tout simplement à côté du chemin…celui-ci lui bondit littéralement dessus.

« Quand le regard d'un Dresseur croise celui d'un autre … le combat est déjà commencé ! » s'écria l'individu.  
« JE NE T'AI MÊME PAS REGARDE BORDEL ! » hurla Claire, mais trop tard, le gamin avait déjà lancé son Pokémon, un zigzaton.  
« Bon sang… »fit Claire en se massant l'arrête du nez– un geste qui allait devenir une habitude apparemment-. « Kenshin. Ecrase-le qu'on en finisse. soupira-t-elle

-Bien ! répondit son Pokémon en sautant de son épaule pour se poster en face de son adversaire.  
-Utilise écume puis enchaîne avec un Ecras'face ! Puis continue avec Ecras'face jusqu'à ce que ce Pokémon soit K.O ! » Commanda Claire. Kenshin ne se fit pas prier, et en quelques minutes, le combat était plié. Le pokédéx de Claire vibra, elle le sorti et observa les informations affichées. « Eh beh, tu viens de monter de niveau Kenshin ! Félicitation ! » commenta-t-elle.

Le gamin grogna qu'elle était forte pour une fille, lui fourra 120 pokés dans la main avant de retourner se poster près du chemin en bon petit PNJ.

Claire resta un instant sur place. **/ Donc…je peux gagner du fric facile en éclatant tout les dresseurs sur ma route ? Bien….khukhukhu…. /** Un ricanement sadique s'échappa de ses lèvres, et une lueur démente brillait dans ses yeux. Kenshin regarda sa dresseuse d'un air légèrement inquiet.  
/**JE VAIS TOUS LES PLUMER ! GYAHAHAHAHA ! /** ricana-t-elle mentalement en entrant dans la forêt.

Encore une fois, elle fut accueillie par la voix mystérieuse qui hurla «** FORÊT DE NEUVARTAULT »** elle choisit de ne pas s'en formaliser malgré le fait que ses oreilles sifflèrent légèrement. –Fallait bien qu'elle s'y habitue si ce truc allait arriver durant tout son parcours. –

Claire gémit en entrant dans la forêt. Devant elle te trouvait…une intersection.  
**/Oh non…je sens que je vers me perdre ça va pas louper…j'ai un sens de l'orientation merdique en plus…fuck. Bon. Droite ou gauche ? /** Alors qu'elle tergiversait sur quelle voie prendre, Claire se fit percuter par quelqu'un dans le dos, et se retrouva une fois de plus la tête la première dans la boue. « Oh eh, le comique de répétition ça va un moment ! Qui….SANNAH ?! » cria Claire. Après une série d'explications confuses, Claire comprit que Sannah allait la suivre pendant toute la traversée de la forêt et qu'elle pouvait guérir ses pokémons quand elle voulait.  
Claire eu un sourire en coin. **/ Une infirmière gratuite hein…paaaarfait. TIME TO TRAIN ! Mais avant…/** Elle demanda à Sannah de bien vouloir l'attendre un moment et sorti la Pokéball d'Eole. Il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec le piaf. Elle le fit sortir de sa Pokéball. Le pokémon sembla quelque peu désorienté au premier abord.  
« Vous….m'avez capturé ?! s'exclama-t-il

-En effet. fit Claire. Je suis Claire, ton dresseur, si tu le veux bien. Sinon je te relâche illico et on en reste la même si tu n'a pas intérêt à me rentrer dedans une nouvelle fois…menaça-t-elle.

Le pokémon la regarda avec deux yeux ronds comme des coucoupes.  
-Vous…me comprenez ?  
-Oh, oui c'est vrai que c'est pas normal. soupira Claire. Bah oui mon vieux, je te comprends. Si ça ne te gène pas d'avoir une dresseuse anormale, psycho et à bout de nerfs, tu peux me rejoindre si ça te dit. Le pokémon réfléchit pendant une minute à peine.  
-J'étais toujours seul avant. Je vous suivrais volontiers demoiselle ! Claire souris. -Alors c'est réglé ! Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Eole ! Oh et pitié, appelle-moi Claire, pas « demoiselle » c'est bien trop pompeux. »  
Une petite présentation entre les deux membres de l'équipe plus tard et nos trois aventuriers étaient prêts pour l'aventure.  
« Bon, les mecs, avant la première ville ça va être ENTRAINEMENT DE MALADE ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! » rugit Claire qui au final s'amusait beaucoup. Les deux pokémons se regardèrent d'un air apeuré.

-De longues heures plus tard-

Les trois pokémons étaient allongés sur le sol, épuisés. Oui, les trois. Car leur équipe comptait en effet la nouvelle addition de Li, un Pikachu.  
La rencontre avec Claire avait d'ailleurs été….électrique…  
Elle avait hurlé « UN PIKACHU ! I NEED YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER! », avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui, se faisant du même coup électrocuter. (Ses cheveux étaient d'ailleurs encore cramés.)

Le compte-rendu final de l'entrainement n'était pas mauvais en lui-même… :  
-potion +2

-pokéball +2

-Anti-para +1

-antidote +1

-kenshin avait apprit vive attaque et Léchouille

-Eole avait apprit Jet de sable ainsi que Tornade

-Lig avait apprit rugissement et camaraderie.

Et tous avaient considérablement monté de niveau. Kenshin et Eole étaient maintenant au niveau 10, tandis que Li avait atteint le niveau 8.  
Cet entraînement intensif avait donc été pour le moins rentable à tous…sauf peut être aux nerfs de notre héroïne.  
**/LA PROCHAINE ARAIGNÉE QUI ME GRIMPE DESSUS JE LA CRAME !/**

Néanmoins, Claire et son équipe avaient littéralement écrasés tous les dresseurs se trouvant sur le passage, pour le plus grand bonheur du porte-monnaie de Claire.  
« JE SUIS RIIIIICHE ! » ricana-t-elle d'un air machiavélique. Peu après, ils sortirent –enfin- de la forêt.

**« ROUTE 3 : CHEMIN OUVERT ! »** hurla la voix invisible.  
**/Au moins je saurais toujours où je suis…ça y a pas de problèmes…./** Décidément, le sarcasme de Claire était toujours aussi acéré. Là, Kalem fourra dans les mains de Claire un bouquin nommé « ABC Aventure » , même si Claire n'en avait pas vraiment besoin elle le prit quand même au cas où.  
Dans l'ombre du bois, une silhouette numérique bien connue se matérialisa. _« Bien. Instaurons les règles… » _murmura-t-elle avant d'appuyer sur un écran tactile devant elle.

«̳͖̝̣ͯͥ̅ͫ̍̕ ͍̞̺̥̹͔ͮ͗C̸̰̦͖̳̤̙h̩͎͇̄̋á͖r̷̦̩̰͚̦̄́g͟e̹̻̜͋̊̇ͧ̚ḿ̱̙̟͎̽ͪͨ̚é̹͔̭̜̙̱̌̍̅̾̉n͚̗̬͈ͅt̤͉̩͐͛ͤ̋̇͢ ͎͔̥̱̳ͥͪ͒̃̃dͣ͆͑҉̝̙̞̰̣ͅu̹͉̲̭̫̹̫͌͗͐̂͒͌ͨ͞ ̩͈͐ͨ̾̏fichier ̶͈̜̳̺̻̳̅̾̿ͫ̈̏͐en̒̄ ̬ͬ̽̃c̹ͮ̾͑ͪ͌̉̅o͖̍ͩu̬̲ͭͭͤ̚r͔͖̯̣̼ͯͩ̄ͪͩ͗s҉̼͔̠̘̖͙̟…̴̖̺̲̮̄͑̾͋̚

̘̺͎̑̿̔ͩ͆1̐0̱̽ͣ͋̆̽̌͐%̑ͮ̅̌ͥ͏̹̣̞̗̪.̷

.̮͎̤̫̊̌̉ͅ.̫̱̳̩̬̼̖ͯ̽ͣ̓͛.̘̱̯͙̥ͣ́5̼̟̺̦̞̲͈͐ͭ0̩̪͚̜͓̭̎ͣ%ͪ͌̑̍͜.̊ͭ͒ͮ̊̚̕.̼̹̌

7̧̻͇̥̖̬̐̅0͔̤̼̠̲͖̌̃ͭ̏̑ͪ̀%͑͐̒͑̈̓̽.̥̬̜͔͟.͙͓̪̗͎̟ͅ.̤͎̗̻̬̲͍ͯ͛́.̘̩͚̜͇ͯ̇͋̾̌̉͛

9̬ͪ͊͒ͨ0̖̟͖̓̃̐͗%̯̌ͬ.͖̞͕͛.͚̞̣̙̩͔̍͊͋͐͗̚͘.̴

9̖̬̠̝̘̿͐̊́9́̑͆͋͆͋͗%̬̜̝̞͇̋̎ͪ͜.̟̼̹͙͇͒ͅ.̗̥̖̙͍̹̙͊̾͗.͚̍ͥ̊̽̄ͤ̚.ͫͪ̀͗͆͊͝

.̺̳̩̘̯̟̫̅ͣ͑͒́̾̄F̥͍̳̰̪ͧ̔î̡͔̩͓̠̩͑̀̆̿̉͆c̯̺̉ͩ́ͣ̄͟h̻̥̻̙̬̭̊̓̇î̭̗̮̼͇̖̅̃̂̎̏̈e͔̠͉̰̥̠ͯ͝r̽̔͆͂̀̓̋ ͉͋͒̅͠c͉͚̳͖ͤ̃̽ͮͧ̅͋h̞ͣͧͬ̿͝a͞r̢̫͍͔̓ͬͦͫͭ̌̓g̳̪͒̅̈̍̄̎é̬͚͊ͯͥ.̳̞̹͙̹ͭ ̲̑ͬͩ́

L̼͛͋̍̎̎ͤͮa̭͈̼͙͔͈̺̎̈ͤ̄̀ͣ͂nͣ̽̉ͯ̇͗҉̹͉͕̭͙c̗̬̹͚͕̤͛̽̌͐̈ͤ́ͅe̛̖m̷̟̉̆̏ͮ̔e̗̰̙̣̩̰ͬn̩͈͐̏̊ͦ̈ṫ͉ ̥͔̯̼͊̓́̆͢d̢̬̠̬̭̮͕ͅu͇͋͘ ̘͕̤̯̌͘p̢̙̺͓̮̊r̯͙̬̔͆ͨ͒o̵̞͚͍̬̟c̹͓͉̹̜̅͗ͧ͟ḛ̵̗̬ͪͮͬͫ͗̏ͬͅs̤͕͒̉͋͡s̰̬̲̰̓̊ǘ̼͔̪ͭ̌͆sͩ̄ͦͫͤ̃…̞̘̻̯̼͋̐̈́...

̨ͥ̔̄̌ͮ҉̢̠̼̱̼̬̦̖̼͈̪̼̬̝̺N̨ͮ̂̇͏̶̠̩̫͇̖̥̱̘̝͉Ụ̡̪̹̞͉̖̳͕̘͈̼̠̩͔͍ͦ̆̋ͧ̐̎́ͤ͋̈́͆̇͛̂ͪ́́̕Z̸̷̨͉̼̠̘̙̞̬̰̲̟̳̖̫̗͚̬̭͕ͭ͑͋̾̍̿ͮ́́͞L̴̸̢̩̗̲͇͙̳͍̹̺͖͔͉̘͇̻̦ͮ͆͆͆̇̋͆̓̀̇ͣ̚͡͞O̸̧̡̡̭͉̻̞̠̜̜̖̱̣̟͍̿͊̈́͆̑̔̅ͭ̔̓̿̃̈́͝ͅC̴̦̺̦̣̣̲͈̪̤͆ͩͫ̈́̈́̉̓́̓ͧ͆͊́̿̀̚K̲̰̞̮̻͇̰͔͙̫͉̣̜̮ͧͩ͗̔͢͠͞E̶̶̮̠͖̙͎̞̫͙͍̫ͭͭ͛̓̾̐̏̂̄ͭ̔͛͛ͬ͂ͫ͢͞ ̶̧̛̜͈̘͖̻̞͖̝̞̥̥͙͉̽̓̃̎ͧ̋́ͬ̽̃̇͒̂ͨͦ͛͟O̲̹̲̹͕̩̱̗̫̟̝̘̫̺̻̹̙̠̎̀̋͛̈́͒̀͘͟ͅN̶̝̖̻̭̭̥̭̰̮͙̹̈́̓̾̊ͭ͌ͮ̔͝

s'afficha alors sur l'écran. La mystérieuse personne sourit avant de disparaître.

* * *

Maddey : Konichiwa tout le monde !

Ce chapitre est plus court que le dernier, je le sais et je m'en excuse ! Mais je tenais absolument à le poster avant la rentrée ( qui a lieu dans moins d'une heure, va d'ailleurs falloir que j'y aille...).

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Il est plus centré sur le trajet et l'entraînement de l'équipe. Je vous rassure, par la suite ces passages d'entraînement seront moins rédigés et plus résumés mais ils sont malheureusement obligatoires.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : JE NE POSSÈDE PAS POKEMON !

Review ? :3


	8. Chapter 6: Long long day

Maddey : HEY LES GENS ! I'M ALIVE ! *esquive les projectiles*  
UUuuuh...ok j'ai été absente un moment...un long moment même...je suis désolée ?

Mais en Terminale j'ai beaucoup de mal à gérer la masse de travail...j'essaierais d'écrire plus souvent promiiiiis !

Bref...l'habituel : JE NE POSSEDE PAS POKEMON

Et voilà...ce chapitre est assez court mais je m'en serais voulue de vous faire patienter plus longtemps.

Enjoy and review ?

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Long. Long day.

Claire se sentait bizarre. Elle n'était pas malade, mais avait comme qui dirait…un mauvais pressentiment. Ella avait l'impression d'avoir un nœud dans l'estomac et une boule dans la gorge. Elle décida néanmoins d'ignorer ces sentiments et de continuer à avancer.

Elle progressa donc, annihilant tous les dresseurs suffisamment débiles – ou auto-programmés plutôt- pour lui bloquer la route. Elle se sentait tout de même légèrement mal à l'aise à ruiner des gosses. Mais bon. Quand un diablotin vous bondit dessus en hurlant « Ma maman elle m'a dit que quand un inconnu passe bein je dois lui taper dessus ! » en vous envoyant son pokémon dans la gueule, vous allez pas lui faire de cadeau NON PLUS ! Puis c'était quoi cette éducation hein ?!

/**Y a des baffes qui se perdent je vous jure…/ **

Néanmoins, Claire avançait rapidement, car elle souhaitait arriver à la prochaine ville AVANT que la nuit ne tombe et par-dessus tout elle voulait s'acheter des fringues ! Car elle avait toujours son jean et son t-shirt maculés de boue à cause de sa rencontre avec Eole, et je vous laisse imaginer leur état après le passage dans la forêt.

En plus, elle était folle de rage envers Li. Elle avait croise un petit Azurill trop choupiiii ! …Et Li l'avait K.O en un coup, ôtant à Claire toute chance de le capturer.

« Jsuis désolé….. gémit le Pikachu

-Je savais que je t'avais entraîné, maugréa Claire, mais pas au point que tu One-shot K.O tout tes adversaires ! Bon, tant pis hein…»

Le pire fut quand Claire se retrouva en face de l'abomination. La chose, l'horreur, le monstre qui l'empêcha d'atteindre une belle pokéball….un….un….UN PETIT ARBUSTE !

« VOUS ÊTES SERIEUX ?! beugla-t-elle hors d'elle. UN ARBUSTE! UN *%p^^ù !:ç### !:_ D'ARBUSTE M'EMPÊCHE DE PASSER !? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS WORLD GODDAMMIIIIIT ! »

Après que ses trois compagnons l'aient empêchée de s'ouvrir le crâne contre le mur sur lequel elle se frappait la tête, ils reprirent leur route vers la ville.

Quand –enfin- ils y arrivèrent, la voix off (c'était ainsi que l'avait surnommé Claire) hurla leur destination.

«**NEUVARTAULT ! » **

Claire grimaça quand ses tympans se mirent à siffler. Bon sang, elle allait finir sourde à ce rythme !

Elle fit rentrer Li et Eole dans leurs pokéballs à leur demande, les deux petiots étaient épuisés. Leur dresseuse n'était d'ailleurs pas dans un état franchement plus enviable.

Elle aperçut alors une boutique avec une enseigne en forme de T-shirt….certainement un magasin de vêtements ! Elle allait pouvoir se changer !

Elle fila donc à la boutique pour découvrir que….

Cette boutique ne vendait que des chapeaux. Et UNIQUEMENT DES CHAPEAUX.

« Que….quoi ….. ? murmura Claire.

-Seules les grandes villes possèdent des magasins de vêtements. fir Kenshin sur son épaule, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Mais c'est TOUT sauf logique !? Donc si quelqu'un veut acheter des fringues et qu'il ne possède pas de Pokémon pour traverser ces routes impraticables sans, il est foutu ?!

-…Bah….ouais. »fit son compagnon, blasé, en haussant les épaules.

Claire réalisa un splendide facepalm, manquant de s'assommer au passage. Fulminante, elle alla donc directement au centre pokémon, ou elle prit une chambre. –Celles-ci étaient fort heureusement gratuites. –

Elle acheta a manger pour ses pokémons et un sandwich pour elle, vu qu'il était quand même 20h30 et que son dernier repas remontait à…elle ne se souvenait même plus quand. Après avoir mangé à une table dans le hall, notre petite troupe décida d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand elle se fit littéralement rentrer dedans par Tierno, qui arrivant derrière en courant n'avait pas su s'arrêter à temps.

Ses trois pokémons furent à ses cotés en temps record, l'aidant à se relever.

« -Ca va ? s'exclama un Kenshin très inquiet pour sa dresseuse, qui avait prit un peu trop de coups en une journée à son goût. C'était lui qui devait les prendre ! Lui qui devait protéger sa dresseuse !

-J'en ai marre….maugréa Claire, mais cette fois un certain désespoir était présent dans sa voix. »

Elle écouta à peine ce que blablatait Tierno – quelque chose comme quoi la dame de l'accueil soignait les pokémons…comme si elle ne le savait pas !-

et l'observa s'en aller en se dandinant.

Elle soupira profondément sous le regard inquiet de ses pokémons.

« Vous parlez d'une journée. Pffff. J'ai bien mérité une pause non ? » soupira-t-elle en se relevant. Elle entra dans la chambre, c'était une simple chambre, avec un lit, une petite commode et une salle de bain/toilettes.

« Ah oui c'est vrai…. » elle fouilla un moment dans sa besace (en attendant d'avoir un sac à dos digne de se nom elle allait devoir s'en contenter même si ce sac lui défonçait l'épaule) avant de jeter un paquet sur le lit.

« Tenez, c'est pour vous. Evitez juste d'en mettre plein les draps et gardez m'en un au chocolat. Je prends la salle de bain, le premier qui m'y dérange est mort. » dit-t-elle en leur jetant son regard meurtrier n°5.

Sur ces paroles elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain à clef.

Les trois pokémons se regardèrent entre eux avant d'approcher avec précaution le paquet avant de l'ouvrir. Il contenait….

Des profiteroles. Une quinzaine de petites profiteroles bien ordonnées. A côté, un petit mot.

_« Vous avez bossé à mort aujourd'hui, prenez ça en guise de récompense…_

_Claire»_

Alors c'était ça, ce que voulait absolument faire leur dresseuse… elle tenait à leur acheter des profiteroles.

Sans attendre, les trois pokémons se jetèrent sur les délicieuses pâtisseries. Après avoir tout dévorés, ils regardèrent la boîte vide.

« Euum…..Claire avait pas dit de lui en laisser un ? Bégaya Li

-Oh. fit Kenshin

-Shit. grimaça Eole. »

Avant que les trois compères n'aient eu le temps d'improviser quoi que ce soit, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Claire, en pyjama –rose, elle n'en avait pas d'autre- , les cheveux trempés sorti de la salle de bain.

« Pfew ! Une bonne douche fait du bien ! J'ai même réussi à ôter la boue de mes fringues ! Et vous…. » elle s'interrompit en voyant la boîte de profiteroles, vide.

Une veine apparut sur sa tempe, et une aura meurtrière grandissant de seconde en seconde emplit la pièce. « Est-ce que je rêve ou est-ce que vous avez bouffé **TOUS** les profiteroles ? »

Le ton de sa voix devait atteindre les -275°C, et son regard lançait des éclairs. L'aura meurtrière grandissait sur les trois petits pokémons qui se ratatinaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Un hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit.

« BORDEL DE MEEEEEEEEEERDE ! »


	9. Chapter 7 : Reality is back bitches

Chapitre 7 : Realty likes to slap you in the face

Maddey : I'M ALIVE EVERYONE !

Mais la Terminale S est vraiment compliquée. J'ai un mal atroce à tout gérer…et c'est pour ça que je suis de moins en moins présente sur , désolée. Bref ! Merci encore a tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire !

Je dois d'ailleurs répondre…

Here we go !

-Mizuki-Hoshi : contente que tu aime ma fic ! Quand à ce qui va se passer en cas de décès j'ai déjà prévu un petit truc….*sourire machiavélique*

-Yellow-chan : J'adore tes commentaires super-constructifs, ils m'aident beaucoup ! Et tu as raison, Eole est bien un Dieu du vent grec, raison pour laquelle mon Roucool porte ce nom. Kenshin et le nom d'un samouraï Japonais dans un manga que je lis. Enfin, Li viens tout simplement de Lightning, soit éclair ou foudre en anglais, ce qui me semblait on ne peut plus approprié pour un Pikachu. (Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça a été ma première rencontre !^^ )

Car oui je respecte la règle du Nuzlocke qui préconise que je ne peux attraper que le 1er Pokémon rencontré sur chaque route. –J'aime me compliquer la vie que voulez-vous- Et croyez moi c'est pas simple avec un starter QUI ONE SHOT KO TOUT SES ENNEMIS ! .

Et pour finir, je vais en effet essayer d'éviter de faire en sorte que mon héroïne se retrouve en asile, ça serait problématique. J

Bon je parle je parle et je n'écris pas la suite moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bon. Récapitulons. » fit Claire a la fin de la journée suivante. Elle l'avait passée à la bibliothèque histoire d'apprendre des notions essentielles, laissant ses compagnons s'amuser pendant une journée.

Les trois membres de son équipe assis en ligne en face d'elle sur le lit.

La championne de cette ville se nomme Violette. Si elle cherche des photos d'insectes, je pense qu'on peut assumer que c'est une spécialiste de ce type pas vrais ? »

Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête. « Okay. On va mettre une stratégie pour le combat de demain. Si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai passé la journée à apprendre, le type Insecte est faible face au types Feu, Vol et Roche. Comme on n'a pas encore de Feu ou de Roche, ce sera Eole qui sera en tête d'attaque demain. Li et Kenshin, vous serez en renfort près à prendre la relève. Vous suivez ? » les trois pokémons hochèrent encore la tête.

« Bon. Va aussi falloir que je m'entraîne avec ces rollers… » grinça Claire en jetant un œil à la paire dans un coin, qu'elle avait gagné en battant une fille dans un duel. Ses premiers essais avaient étés plutôt…catastrophiques. Disons qu'ils pouvaient se résumer par beaucoup de hurlements et de chutes plus ou moins douloureuses.

Claire soupira. « Aller tout le monde ! Au lit demain on a une grosse journée ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se coucha et s'endormis aussi sec.

Kenshin, Li et Eole se regardèrent, communiquant sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils la connaissaient depuis à peine 3 jours, pourtant ils avaient tous acquis la ferme et inébranlable certitude qu'ils protègeraient leur dresseuse. Peu importe ce qu'il leur en coûterait.

Le lendemain matin, à 11h tapantes, la petite troupe se tenait devant le gymnase.

« Vous vous souvenez du plan les mecs ? »

Un « OUAIS ! » général répondit à l'interrogation de Claire. Elle sourit.

« Super. Dans ce cas… Let's rock this shit. » elle sorti ces écouteurs, mis ses lunettes noires, enfonça son chapeau sur la tête et déclencha la musique.

_Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Let's go!_

Ils entrèrent en ouvrant en grand la porte.

_Everybody i__n the world are you with me?  
It's too late to try to run, we run the city_

Sans écouter le discours du PNJ qui s'était pratiquement jeté sur elle, Claire avança vers la barre de métal qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

___It's my time, it's show time,  
Held me down, now it's don't give a fuck time_

Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle qui avait le vertige…

___It's go time, it's show time  
Sing it with me everybody let's go !_

Claire s'accrocha à la barre, croisa les jambes et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas.

_Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money_

Les un après les autres, tous les dresseurs qui se tenaient sur sa route tombaient, et lui remettaient sa récompense. DU FRIC !

Li monta de deux niveaux et apprit Vive Attaque, et Eole grimpa au niveau 11.

_Two, it's two, cause two is for the show_

Ils avançaient sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter, même si Claire était inquiète, le gymnase était d'un niveau légèrement supérieur à ce qu'elle avait prévu…mais ses pokémons éclataient tout le monde.

_Three, it's three, three get ready,  
Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!_

Ils étaient face a Violette. Un blabla inutile, et le vrai combat commença.

Tout se passait pour le mieux quand….

« Prismillon ! Charge ! » cria Violette. Eole n'eu rien le temps de faire, et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il retomba mollement quelques mètres plus loin.

« EOLE ! » hurla Claire en se précipitant vers son ami.

Elle sorti une potion de son sac et s'apprêtait à soigner ses blessures, mais en arrivant au niveau de son ami ; elle lâcha le flacon qui alla s'écraser avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, résonnant dans le silence étouffant de la pièce. Le temps avait l'air de s'être suspendu.

« E…éole… ? » bredouilla la jeune fille.

Une flaque sombre s'élargissait sous le corps inerte de l'oiseau. Une flaque d'un liquide poisseux à l'odeur de fer rouillé….rouge…

« Hey..c'est pas drôle….eh ! » bégaya Claire en secouant doucement l'oiseau. Rien à faire.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, sans se soucier du sang qui tachait ses vêtements. Le Roucool resta inerte et Claire dut se rendre à la terrible évidence…il était…mort ?

ROUCOOL KO. MORT CONFIRMEE. DEMATERIALISATION EN COURS…

« Que… » Claire n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son Pokémon se dématérialisait en une multitude de petit nombres qui disparurent dans une lumière bleutée. Seul le sang sur les vêtements de Claire et au sol resta, prouvant que tout ceci n'avait pas été une illusion.

Elle resta inerte un moment, prostrée. Ses deux autres pokémons regardaient la scène, tout aussi choqués que leur dresseuse.

« Kenshin. Li. Finissez-en avec tout ça qu'on s'en aille. » la voix rauque de leur dresseuse les ramena a la raison.

Les deux pokémons achevèrent leur ennemi, avant de revenir auprès de leur dresseuse.

Claire, hagarde, prit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le badge et l'argent que lui tendait la championne avec un grand sourire, avant de sortir du gymnase et d'aller au centre Pokémon.

Il n'y eu pas de fête ou cris de joie ce soir-là.

Car l'horrible réalisme du jeu venait de frapper Claire en pleine face. Et le sang séché sur ses vêtements ne faisaient qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie encore un peu. Après avoir donné de quoi manger à ses deux Pokémon, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, s'adossa à la porte avant de se laisser glisser au sol.

Et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Maddey : PUTAIN DE COUP CRITIQUE ! OUIIIIIIN ! Et oui, j'ai perdu Eole. TT_TT

Le musique était One for the Money de Escape the Fate.

Je vais donc instaurer le compte de la fin des chapitres :

POKEMONS CAPTURES : 3

DEATH : 1

EQUIPE ACTUELLE : Kenshin, Li

Review ?


	10. Chapter 8 : WHAT THE HELL

Maddey : HELLO LES GENS ! C'est bientôt les ….VACAAAANCES ! OUIIII !

*saute partout*

Ouais. Même si vu la somme de boulot que m'ont collé mes profs, je ne vais pas les voir, mes vacances. TT_TT

Sérieux…. je vais mouriiiir…

BREF.

Tour ça pour dire que je vais essayer de publier 2 chapitres pendant ces vacances, minimum, histoire de me faire pardonner pour mon rythme de parution désespérément lent. ^^

*se met à genoux*

Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de supporter mes randoms syndromes de la page blanche et mes délires internes.

Au passage, concernant la silhouette étrange, des informations vont apparaître petit à petit mais je compte bien vous faire ramer un max.

MAIS : je suis curieuse ! Envoyez vos hypothèses en commentaires ! Et idem si vous avez des questions, posez-les en commentaire ! J'y répondrais au prochain chapitre.

Et si il y a suffisamment de questions je ferais peut-être un Q§A. (Questions and Answers ) dans un chapitre bonus.

(vous pouvez me poser des questions mais aussi en poser aux personnages ! )

Bref

Bonne lecture !

Review ? :3

* * *

**Chapitre 8: What the hell**

Claire resta prostrée durant des jours. Mangeant peu, dormant à peine. Incapable d'affronter la réalité.

** /Eole est mort. Eole est mort et c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute./  
**  
Ces trois phrases tournaient. Inlassablement. Sans lui laisser de répit. Les vêtements tachés qu'elle portait toujours puaient le sang et les larmes.

Elle avait tué Eole.  
Un matin, elle sorti de la salle de bain, les yeux rouges et gonflés, des traces de larmes séchées sur les jours, les cheveux en pagaille.

Li et Kenshin levèrent les yeux vers elle.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche :

« J'arrête. déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque. J'arrête tout. Je préfère rester ici toute ma vie que vous voir perdre la vie par ma faute. Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute. »  
Sous le regard horrifié de ses pokémons, elle leur remit leur Pokéballs.  
« Partez. Vous serez plus en sécurité n' importe où sauf avec moi. »  
C'est à ce moment que les deux compères sortirent de leur état de choc.  
Ils n'y réfléchirent pas à deux fois. Kenshin gifla Claire tandis que Li l'électrocuta.

« Qu… ! » Claire n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle se retrouva le cul par terre, avec deux bestioles d'environ bon kilos chacune sur la poitrine.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?! s'écria Kenshin. On ne veut pas te laisser nous. Et il est hors de question que tu laisse tout tomber comme ça ! Tu veux rendre la mort d'Eole vaine ? Li et moi on a peur bien sur ! Mais on ne te laissera pas ! Car tu dois avoir encore plus peur que nous ! On va continuer ! **TU** va continuer ! Et on sera avec toi jusqu'au bout ! Alors n'abandonne pas ! Tu n'a pas le droit d'abandonner ! Pas maintenant ! La dresseuse que je connais se relèverait ! Tu es forte ! Tu peux le faire et on va t'y aider ! Alors je t'interdit d'abandonner c'est clair ! »  
Durant toute la tirade, Kenshin avait gardé les yeux fixés dans ceux de Claire. Et Li opinait du chef vigoureusement.

Contre sa volonté, Claire sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Larmes qui, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, se mirent à dévaler ses joues telles des torrents d'eau salée qui lui brouillaient la vue.  
Elle attrapa ses deux amis et les serra fort contre elle.  
« Pardon. » Elle répétait ce mot en boucle. Encore et encore. Hoquetant entre ses sanglots.

Elle se releva.  
Quelques heures plus tard, la petite troupe partait.  
Claire était nerveuse, ses Pokémons le sentaient. Mais ils ne dirent rien, comprenant la détresse de leur dresseuse.  
Après avoir reçut un MultiExp d'une journaliste sous caféine, ils prirent la route vers la ville suivante.

**« ROUTE 4. ROUTE FLEURIE »**

**/ah tiens. Je l'avais oubliée celle-là. Faut dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas franchement manqué. Uuuuh mes oreilles….. /**

Heureusement pour elle, les compagnons de route crurent que sa grimace de douleur était due à de mauvais souvenirs.

Durant le trajet, elle se fit encore sauter dessus par des furieux du combat…

"Même les JARDINIERS ne sont plus dignes de confiance maintenant ! " Rouspéta Claire en ôtant les feuilles mortes de ses cheveux, résultat de sa chute dans un énorme tas desdites feuille à cause d'un jardinier psychopathe qui avait visiblement été programmé pour lui foutre la pétoche.  
Alors qu'elle se dénouait les cheveux pour faciliter le triage des feuilles qui s y étaient incrustées, elle entendit un cri et son sang se figea. Kenshin. Elle l'avait perdu de vue ! Nononononon ! Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre ! Pas lui ! Elle se précipita dans la direction d ou venait le cri, pour y trouver Kenshin en train de se faire sauvagement attaquer par un petit Pokémon qui lui donnait de violents coups de lianes. Claire ne réfléchit pas longtemps et laissa son instinct la guider. Elle attrapa une pokeball vide et la lança sur leur attaquant, le capturant du même coup.  
Son pokedex vibra, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle se précipita vers la grenouille à terre et vaporisa une superpotion sur son Pokémon et vit avec soulagement ses blessures se refermer. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras. "Ne fais plus jamais ça. Plus jamais. " Sanglota-t-elle.

Une fois la crise de larmes passée, elle ouvrit son Pokédex histoire de savoir qui allait être leur nouveau compagnon.  
"Un pokémon fée ... Flabébė...et tu es une fille...tu seras Clochette." décida Claire en se souvenant du nom de la petite fée de Peter Pan.

"On ne va pas la prendre dans l'équipe quand même ?! " s'indigna Kenshin  
Claire le fusilla du regard. "Si. On a besoin d'avoir une équipe complète au plus vite. Et les types fée sont les rares a êtres efficaces contre le type Dragon. On aura besoin d'elle. Et ce n est pas négociable." grinça notre héroïne en voyant Kenshin ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

La suite de la « balade » fut assez fructueuse. Une pokéball, un pic Venin et une huile ( bien que Claire ne comprenne pas a quoi cela pouvait bien servir. Pour elle, l'huile, c'était soit dans les moteurs soit pour la cuisine ! Pas pour des Pokémons ! Bref. )

Mais comme d'habitude, tout n'allait pas forcément rester rose bien longtemps.

"UN MAGIKARPE QUI NE CONNAIS QUE TREMPETTE ?! MAIS POURQUOI ? POUR-QUOI BORDEL !" hurla Claire après qu'un sale mioche l ai défiée avec un magikarpe. Le combat avait dure une éternité, d'où le léger pétage de plombs de notre blondinette. Elle avait fais rentrer tout ses Pokémons dans leurs pokeballs. Les pauvres étaient épuisés mais s'étaient bien battus.

Elle marchait d'un pas rageur, mais ralentie quand elle remarqua que deux énergumènes en blanc bloquaient le chemin. Dès qu'elle fut à quelques mètres d'eux, ils se tournèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite et commencèrent à parler en même temps, rendant difficile la compréhension de leur discours. Il se trouva que ces deux individus -elle n'avait pas saisi leurs noms- étaient tout comme elle au service du mystérieux professeur. Ils lui proposèrent une visite du laboratoire. Avant que Claire ne puisse donner sont avis sur la question, ils la saisirent par les bras et l'emmenèrent de force, malgré les gesticulations et protestations de l'enlevée, qui se résigna a se laisser traîner. On ne pouvait pas lutter contre le programme.

Le garçon lui fourra une CT nommée _retour_ dans les mains, avant de la pousser à travers une porte. Elle se retrouva -Dieu seul sait comment- alors dans une ville qui ressemblait beaucoup a Paris...

**/C est comme Paris ! Attend...Paris ? C est comment déjà...Paris ?/**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus longtemps sur la question de son amnésie. Après avoir été trainée contre son grès dans une partie de la ville, elle fut poussée dans un ascenseur avec comme consigne d aller au second étage et que le professeur l'attendait là-bas.  
**/Attendez ... Le prof ?/**

Claire se releva vivement. Elle allait enfin rencontrer la personne qui lui avait fait faire ce voyage. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas un PNJ et pourrait lui offrir les réponses qu'elle cherchait depuis le début.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un homme a la tenue étrange, vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Il l'accueillie chaleureusement avec un sourire digne d'une pub de Colgate tellement il brillait.  
Il lui intima de le suivre et tourna les talons illico.

**/Bon….Alea jacta est, comme dit le vieux dicton. /** _( ndla : le sort en est jeté) _

_ ...TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

Maddey : Bon bein voilà. Pas encore beaucoup de nouvelles de l'homme mystérieux, je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir !

POKEMONS CAPTURES : 4

DEATHS : 1

EQUIPE ACTUELLE : Kenshin, Li, Clochette

Review ?


End file.
